


the nightmare isn't real

by pleasuredsin



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuredsin/pseuds/pleasuredsin
Summary: Ten always told Johnny his bad dream. Johnny comforts him by saying, 'Ten that isn't real'.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 20





	the nightmare isn't real

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is originally my twitter work on a different couple, but I like to challenge myself to write in English and recently I love johnten. so, I think why not? 
> 
> p.s yes, this is my first time writing in english. i'm sorry if there are any errors please let me know. xoxo.

Johnny is always wide-awake every night.

That's because Ten always agitated uncomfortably in his sleep. His body moves here and there. His knees tucked to his chest, crouching inside the blanket. His beautiful face looks restless with sweat wetting his temple. His forehead frowning in eerie. Once in a while, Johnny rubs that frown to calm his beloved.

Johnny is always there every night. Beside his deary waiting and holding his hand. Patting his beloved’s back softly and embracing him with his much bigger figure. He doesn't have the heart to let Ten raves in his sleep. So the other thing he does is chant the spell, _‘Ten sweetheart everything is going to be okay.’_

In the morning, Ten wakes up with a captivating smile from his lover. Greeting him with the softest voice in the world while kissing his temple. 

“I have a nightmare, again.” Ten said with Johnny's warp him in the morning hug. “It is always the same nightmare,”

As usual, Ten told Johnny his bad dream. About the kingdom in the middle of nowhere. About a bloody war inside the castle. About arrows dashed and sword blades in front of his eyes. About huge creatures pinioned that siphon off every soul in the chamber.

Ten cries every time he did storytelling. But Johnny is always there, embraces him like a brittle wood. Kisses every inch of his lover's hair. Tell Ten the same thing over and over every day. “Ten that was just a bad dream. That wasn’t real.”

And always, Ten believes the big man.

After all, why doesn't he believe him? Johnny’s calm eyes, shady, always make him feel secure. Johnny’s hug always makes him comfortable. Johnny’s words always make his heart warm. And he told the same thing to himself, _That’s only a nightmare. That’s unreal._

Waking up with Johnny’s face smiling at him is more than enough to say that he is okay. That’s what he needs to feel better after the long night he had.

“So, take your medicine, okay? I’ll prepare it,” Johnny said and let go of the hug.

He comes back to the bedroom. On the tray, there are a bottle and a glass of mineral water. Ten takes it like a routine. 

Ten likes his morning with Johnny.

Same as Johnny likes how the details of Ten’s story fade day by day. 

There is no more story about the dark forests or wicked sorcery. There is no more fear of Johnny's red-bright eyes. There is no more rejection with a kiss on Ten’s forehead. 

Johnny likes it. He loves his days with The Prince. 

  
  



End file.
